Fearless
by T. Kimberly Xaffrina
Summary: We all know the Cold Handsome Vanguard Prince, Kai is fearless, but when it comes to Misaki, you might want to reconsider. Kaisaki.


**Hi, I'm T. Kimberly Xaffrina and this is my first story so please, no flames. Bold is author's note and italic is someone's thoughts.**

It was a cold evening with the rain pouring nonstop outside Card Capital. Inside the shop was equally cold, with only the gang and Ren, who came to visit there watching Aichi battle Kai.

Misaki was at the counter, watching her crush ever so closely, only to have him ignore her unintentionally. She sighed. It was stupid of her to think that after all they've been through, he would consider her more than a good friend.

While Misaki was lost in her misery, a redhead, a brunette and a blonde was planning something in the corner.

"This will scare the shit right out of Kai." Miwa said, rubbing his hands together evilly.

"You bet it is." Kamui snickered.

"Where did you get so many?" Ren asked, holding a small plastic box filled with cockroaches.

That's right, you didn't read it wrong and your device didn't glitch. A plastic box filled with about fifteen cockroaches, alive and crawling.

"I can't wait to see the look on our fearless Handsome Cold Vanguard Prince's face." Ren snickered.

"Have you got this all figured out?" Miwa asked Kamui.

"You betcha." Kamui confirmed.

Misaki rested her chin on her hands and put her elbows on the counter as she kept watching her hopeless romantic objective play.

That is, until she felt something crawling on her elbow.

She glanced down and saw a cockroach climbing up her sleeve.

 _Oh, it's just a cockroach._

Misaki turned back to the game.

 _Wait, cockroach?_

Her eyes widen as she hit reality. She shrieked and shook her arm until the cockroach flew to the ceiling.

Misaki almost fainted when she saw there were more crawling out...from a plastic box held by the three trouble makers.

Rage bubbled in her as she glared daggers at the trio.

"Maybe we didn't think this through..." Kamui said, breaking out cold sweat.

"Yap." Ren and Miwa agreed.

As Aichi and Shin panicked, Kai remained unmoving.

"Ahh!" Misaki shrieked. She accidentally slipped and fell backwards.

Just as she expected to hit the stone cold floor, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

Misaki peeked through her eye lids and swore her heart stopped beating. Kai had her in his arms, bridal style. He looked down at her with a worry expression.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked in concern.

Misaki blinked twice before she snapped back to reality. "Um, I-I'm fine." She shuttered.

She looked into those forest green eyes, clouded by fear. Her eyes trailed down his face. That straight nose. Those sexy lips. That strong, muscular frame. It drove her crazy.

It drove Kai crazy too.

Misaki had the body of a goddess. Deep ocean blue eyes. Small petite nose. Full lips.

Kai shook out the image of Misaki **(I'm not saying what or else Kai would kill me)** and set Misaki gently on the counter.

After they've cleared all the cockroaches, everyone turned to the trio. The three sweat dropped as a shadow appeared behind the crowd.

"What were you thinking?!" Misaki shouted angrily. "Were you even thinking?!" She swat their heads with full force.

"We- um- I-" Miwa shuttered.

"It was his idea!" They exclaimed pointing at each other.

"Oh bother." Misaki sighed.

"We just wanna scare Kai for once!" Kamui whined.

"Scare me?" Kai asked in a voice so frightening it made the shop turn ice cold. "You frightened me half to death!" That was a new one.

"Huh?" The troublemakers asked in unison.

"Do you know what could have happened if Misaki fell? She could have been seriously hurt!" Kai shouted in the three scared faces.

"Um, Kai-" Miwa tried but there's no stopping him.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves for even coming up with the idea!"

"Kai-" Ren tried but Kai cut him off.

"Don't you say that to me you little-"

"Kai?" Misaki said.

Kai suddenly realized what he just said and blushed crimson red from the tip of his ears to the end of his nose.

"Um- I- er- uh-"

*snap* went Ren's camera.

"This is gonna be good." Ren chuckled.

"Why you- Gimme that!" Kai shouted, chasing after Ren.

Misaki set a hand on Kai's shoulder and he stiffened. She pressed a kiss on his cheek, turning him redder, if possible.

"That's sweet." Misaki said. "And we thought you were fearless."

"I am." Kai denied. "Only when it's not about you."

 **Me: If you guys wanna know what vision of Misaki Kai thought of, check out my profile.**

 **Kai: What did you tell them?**

 **Me: Nothing ~~**

 **Kai: Okay...**


End file.
